“Self-resettable” means a door locking device which allows the user to close the door of the dishwasher also when, for any reason, the latch is already in the working position, corresponding to the position of door locked, and then to obtain the locking of the door in the closed position.
A door locking device for a dishwasher is known from DE102007033451, for example, in which the door catch carried by the frame of the electric household appliance couples with a rotational latch carried by a supporting body, in turn positionable in use on the door of the electric household appliance, and in which, under certain conditions, transferring the door catch to the rotation member is prevented. This device is however very complex and bulky.